


To be named later

by Ray (Rayy_the_sting)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayy_the_sting/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Ray was adopted into Wayne for very specific circumstances. Find out she lives her day to day.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ray had been adopted at this point by the famous Bruce Wayne. She didn't really have much of any of their trust. She was really only there because she figured out who he was. He kept her close to keep tabs on her. She wanted to be close to them. She found them intriguing but none of them really trusted her. Especially after that...

She didn't really want any of them to hate her. But that was really the only way to get their attention. She now went to school with his youngest son. He disliked her the most of anyone. At least Dick feigned kindness around her. But he just ignored her at best. She always felt awkward around him.

She even started waking up early so could walk to school rather than sit in the back of the car with him there. She didn't want to admit it but she had started to develop a crush on him. She always found herself leaving the room anytime he came in. She never looked at him directly, either. Always off to the side or just behind him. Though, sometimes when he wasn't looking...she did find herself staring at his hands. How they were always perfectly straight, or crossed. Always tensed and seemingly ready for anything.

She couldn't help but wonder why. Well, she knew why. At least partially. She knew he hadn't been at the house for much longer than she was. Only a year or two more. She was always much more interested in him than the others. Sometimes, Dick or Alfred would try to make conversation with her, but because of her ADHD she almost never really heard them. Her mind was always wandering somewhere else. Dick usually laughed it off or made a comment about how she was was the exact opposite of Damian. Damian usually rolled his eyes at the comments.

She never thought about it, but she really was the opposite of him in nearly every way. She never seemed to be in the present moment. Damian was always aware of his surroundings. She was more open and would often get caught indulging in things she enjoyed. Damian was never liked that. He never openly enjoyed anything. She never had really even seen him smile. Ray kind of wore her heart on her sleeve. She would always smile, cry, or huff visibly. Damian never did anything but scowl.

She really wanted to be closer to him, but she knew that wouldn't happen. They were too different. Besides, he already chose that he didn't like her. He wasn't the type to change his mind easily. She sighed as she got ready for school. It was still early enough that the sky was still a dark blue before the sun had fully risen. 

As she got dressed, she realized that there'd be no way she could walk to school. It had snowed sometime in the night, and she would never make it to school without being covered in snow. She groaned to herself and went to search for Alfred. He was downstairs, drinking coffee in the kitchen with the paper.

"Um, do you think you could drive me to school today? It snowed last night," she mumbled half-heartedly. 

He looked up from his paper. "Master Ray. I think it smarter I take you both at the same time, perhaps. It would be safest to only make one trip on the ice."

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" She begged, but her cries fell on deaf ears. She pouted and went to another room to sulk to herself. And to prepare herself mentally for the awkward trip. She decided to go to the library and pulled out her phone. She figured the best remedy for this situation was music. She started playing songs from her favorite band, Mili, and sang along to them.

The music was always so upbeat and happy sounding, but if you really looked at the words, you'd find a different story. She really loved that. She related to it. She always found herself in their songs. She felt the same things a lot of their songs portrayed. The happy, bubbly exterior. But under a lense, you'd find she wasn't really that way. That every thought was filled with fear and anxiety. They were the one thing that could allow her to truly express who she was. Not just to other people but to herself as well.

She had no clue her singing was falling on wandering ears. While she drifted off into her place of calm and identity, another young soul had come into the library. Damian woke up around this time usually, but spent it in the library reading. Not many people knew this. It was very unexpected to find her in here this morning. She was usually gone by this point. He hid behind a shelf and listened to her. Somehow, he knew that if he was seen she'd stop and leave.

She always seemed to avoid him for some reason. It irritated him that he didn't know why. He couldn't figure her out. Everyone else he could predict. He knew how they'd react or how they'd speak about things. But she was never predictable. Not to him. He just couldn't figure it out. Everyone else was like an open book. She was a puzzle box, and he didn't know the solution. 

He often found himself staring her down, trying to somehow "read" her body language, stance, and behavior. Anytime he was ever caught, she'd come up with some excuse and then leave. He never got very far into this "book." 

Now, hearing the music she listened to, he seemed to understand just the tiniest bit. A lock to the puzzle box had released. But that was just one out of who knew how many. And who knew when it would lock back in place. He wanted to listen to more when he realized that the music had stopped. He looked around the shelf to find that she was gone. He didn't know when she had left. For once it was his mind wandering and not hers.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd always been a little bit of a quieter kid. She never really had anything to say. Nothing that would ever be heard at least. And that's what she truly believed. She always kept her thoughts to herself. Even when she was served something she didn't like for dinner. She knew that Alfred went through a lot of trouble to make the food for everyone. Even making a special dish for Damian who refused to eat meat.

She never finished her plate. Of course, no one besides Alfred noticed. They were all too busy with their own tasks. He started to take note of what she'd eat the most of, what she wouldn't touch, and even what snacks went missing in the middle of the night. He knew she must be eating them as she was always the one to end up with the empty wrappers in her room.

One night, she found that she also had been giving a special dish. It was made just for her. He didn't call attention to it. He just set the plate down in front of her with a knowing small smile. She looked at him a bit in shock. No one had ever done that sort of thing for her. Her mother used to tell her to suck it up and just eat what was served to her. She stared at the plate, as though it might disappear into thin air. 

When she realized that it truly was for her, her legs swung a bit excitedly under the table. Her lips turned up into a small, hidden grin. She grabbed her fork, and took a bite. It was perfect. It was mild and a little sweet. Buttery and soft, it melted in her mouth. She hummed a tiny note to herself and ate the whole plate. 

It was nice, for once, to see that she had finished her food. It was the first time, Alfred noted. Well, besides that time they got pizza since everyone was too busy. He took note of how she enjoyed the food. And also how the next morning, no snacks had gone missing from the pantry.

It felt good to finally figure out what sorts of things she ate. 'Poor girl,' he thought. 'She must have been starving.' As he recalled all the nights where she only picked at her food and came back for food when everyone was asleep.

As the days went on, she seemed to eat more and more. She seemed to finally fill the clothes she wore. No one had really noticed how much the clothes draped and hung over her small figure before. Soon, it became common place for Dick or Alfred to offer her a snack. Sometimes even Damian would give her something, claiming that her just couldn't finish the whole thing. 

She never really thought anything of it. The poor girl was as oblivious as one could be. She just thought that maybe they were warming up to her finally. Which wouldn't be untrue in the least. They cared enough about her well-being enough to subtly try to get her to eat more. It was working too. She never really turned down a snack, unless she had just eaten.

She seemed to be getting healthier and as a result, they noticed a behavior change as well. She became more open. She was seen smiling more. She seemed to enjoy her time out in the open more as opposed to privately in her room. She talked a little more. She got more comfortable around them.

Sometimes, she even fell asleep in the same room as them. Everyone knew that was a big stepping stone. Most of the time, they didn't even like sleeping around each other. But she was seen dozing off at the dinner table, or on the couch, sometimes even while looking at her phone. It was a pleasant surprise that they knew someone who trusted them so deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter one because it was written on my phone

It was the middle of the night. Ray had woken up from a nightmare. She couldn't quite remember what happened in it, but she knew it was bad. She sat in her oversized bed with the comforter wrapped around her shoulders. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried to herself. She just needed to let it out. 

It was sad, but she started to feel worse. She started to feel unworthy of love or compassion. She felt she didn't deserve to have this family looking after her. 

She heard a quiet knock at the door. So soft she thought she had imagined it. Then the door slowly cracked open. She saw green eyes peaking into the doorway. She knew instantly who it was. She turned away from the door so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I heard sobbing. I thought there might be danger. Is there something wrong?" The slightly older boy came in the doorway.

Ray shook her head, "It's nothing. I just had a nightmare. That's all. Sorry to wake you up." Her voice cracked and trembled, betraying her and informing him of her tears.

He stood there for a moment. He could easily walk to her without making a sound, but he approached her carefully so she knew he was coming toward her. "Do you need to talk? It might help you calm down and sleep."

She glanced over at him quickly. He could easily see her red and puffy face. She looked so awful, covered in tears. He honestly had to stifle a laugh. She got a little angry and glared at him.

"What are you laughing at...?!" 

He took a deep breath before he answered. "Nothing. It's just that crying doesn't suit you. You look like you got stung by bees all over your face. It's amusing."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be attractive while I cry. No one asked you to come over and look." She looked at the ground, clearly offended.

He felt a small pang in his chest. He sat down on the bed beside her. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just meant that you look better when you're smiling. Sadness just doesn't suit you. I didn't mean to insult you."

She tried to calm her heart, but her cheeks betrayed her feelings as blood rushed to her face. She refused to look at him as she prayed he wouldn't notice. But of course he would. He was too damn perceptive of everything. She knew she couldn't hide it and sighed. She looked at the boy next to her. "Do you really mean that?" 

He knew she wasn't very confident. Everything she did gave away how much she overanalyzed everything she did. How she always hesitated and refused any help offered to her. He nodded. "You know I don't say anything I don't mean. I find you to be much more attractive when you are at your highest. The happy Ray who always gives everything and one all she's got. The you that is always looking after other people. The you that is compassionate, kind, and happy. The Ray who helps everyone who needs it with a smile on her face. The smile that's small and sweet. The smile that shows you don't want anyone else to go through the pain that you have. I...enjoy seeing it."

She stared at the ground. The heat coming off her cheeks dried any remaining tears she had. She looked at him with a teensy grin. "Being sappy and sweet really doesn't suit you," she teased. 

He rolled his eyes. He knew she must be feeling better. It took everything to hide the smile that wanted to creep onto his face.

She got closed and hugged him, much to his surprise. "Thanks, Dami. I feel better now."

He gave in and allowed himself to smile. He reached up and rubber her back. "Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"You sure you wouldn't mind?"

He shook his head. "I don't mind."

She laid down in her bed and curled up under her blanket. She easily fell asleep, knowing he was watching over her. 

When he was sure she was asleep, he looked down at her sleeping figure. He gently brushed the hair from her face. She looked so calm and peaceful when she slept. He enjoyed the way she looked. The way her lips would slightly as she slept. Her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks like graceful butterflies. Without even thinking, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He admired her for a few more moments before he left the room. The distance between them had now shrunk.


End file.
